


In which Jared meets Jensen at the airport

by gretazreta (Greta)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, comment-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta/pseuds/gretazreta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment-fic for the prompt :"Jared/Jensen, "God, I missed you." - Seeing each other for the first time after a hiatus".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Jared meets Jensen at the airport

**Author's Note:**

> For annella's "Smoochalicious j2 Kissing Meme" in 2009! Just a tiny little thing, but in the interests of archiving... I hope you like it.

Two weeks apart because of family commitments on the one hand and publicity on the other, and it shouldn’t seem so long, and maybe Jared needs to think about that sometime, sit down and think through how one thing’s led to another and it’s one thing to have a best friend, a housemate with benefits and they’re pretty good benefits, you can take that one all the way to the bank. 

It’s entirely another thing for the house to seem empty when Jensen’s not there. For the dogs to mope around and keep getting up on Jensen’s end of the couch and whining. For the days to seem pointless and the nights to seem long and, yeah, empty. And Jared felt empty, this place high in his chest aching, and his throat and his wrists, physical aching, and for the first day he thought, whatever, virus, but he should have known better, because it didn’t go away and it didn’t go away, and now it’s better, and he feels warm again for the first time in two weeks.

Jensen hasn’t seen him. He just came through the gate, with his carry-on in his hand, and he’s standing there like a dick, just looking around, and trying not to look as if he’s looking, and then Jared gives a little wave, stupid little-girl wave and Jared sees Jensen see him, and whoa. Jensen’s kind of reticent about shit, doesn’t talk about his emotions, you could live with him for weeks and not know things, Jared has, believe you me. Jensen’s a little pale, creased around the eyes, he looks weary and burdened, and family will do that, but. When he sees Jared, he stills for a moment, and his face changes, lights up, and Jared knows, then, _itsnotjusthim_ , that Jensen’s missed Jared like Jared’s missed Jensen. 

Jensen makes his way through the crowd, he’s too polite to push, but he’s getting there, and he stops about a half metre away and breaks into this sudden, radiant, helpless grin. And they don’t do this. This isn’t who they are but maybe it is, and there has to be some benefit living in Canada, doesn’t there?

Jared crosses that last half metre without even thinking about it. There’s no hesitation, then, because they know now, they know. Jensen reaches up just as Jared bends down, and they’re not even kissing, for a moment, just sharing air as they cling hard to each other. And then they shift, just a little, and Jared’s kissing Jensen, properly, hands coming up to cradle his jaw, no stubble, which means that Jensen probably shaved on the plane, shaved because he knew he was going to be kissing Jared, and that’s freaking awesome. Jared bites Jensen’s lip, and Jensen opens to him, sliding his tongue against Jared’s and welcoming him in. He tastes like whiskey, like toothpaste, and his mouth is soft and warm and wet and urgent. Jared hears a little noise that he knows is his own muffled groan of need. He’s hard so fast he almost doesn’t notice, Jensen’s hand round his neck and buried in his hair. It’s possibly the best Jared’s ever felt, and it can’t last, not forever, oxygen becoming a priority but even as they break apart to gasp against each others’ mouths, Jared can’t help himself stealing another series of quick, nipping kisses over Jensen’s mouth, to his jaw, to the place just under his ear. 

“I missed you,” he whispers, and Jensen just nods and buries his face in Jared’s hair, and holds on, really really tight indeed.


End file.
